User talk:Dd7900
Welcome! Hi Dd7900 -- we are excited to have Civony Wikia as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Civony Wikia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Higer ranking Hi i was wondering if it was possible for me to get like a higher rank to do more work on the wiki like the image on the left and stuff. --Tombomb 03:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Sure. I'm new to wikia editing at this level of access so if you could run me through how to change ranks that'd be great Dd7900 09:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) This is the link i think --Tombomb 10:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help. Upgraded your rank Dd7900 10:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Editing i was editing the quest page so that the edit screen would be easier to read so i could change it later. i tried to save and my internet conked out. when i got back it said had deleted most of the page and replaced it with a "i am a retardgame which steals age of empire graphics" is there anyway to get that page back trying to fill in the numbers for research section but I don't know how to add rows for research levels higher than 7?--Nuo 17:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Delete Rights Hi Dd7900, Is there a way to grant some users the ability to dlete pages? I want to be able to delete some pages that are now redundant. Cheers! --Chickitty 07:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Admin image:Civony word.png hey im not new to wikia editing or helping i also have civony account phamtom21 if you need any system ops, or help on editing im glad to help Templates Do you know how to create templates? I would like one for the Items. Right now I have created three: Civil Code Speaker Truce Agreement If you look at them I am trying to keep to the same look and feel. If you can create a template like that or tell me where I could that would help out a lot. Also if you see something needs changed let me know. DriveSafe 16:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) like this 1 for stubs you want